The Mysterious Alchemist
by Amebara
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric are heading to Central Command to report to Colonel Roy Mustang, but on the way there they come across a muddy, unconscious girl in ragged clothes in an alley. Who is this young girl, what happened to her and where did she come from?
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hello, t****his is my very first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

**The Mysterious Alchemist Pt. 1**

* * *

It was a warm, beautiful day in Central City, the sun was shining, there was a slight yet refreshing breeze and the sky was completely blue, there wasn't a cloud in sight. There were cars driving down the street and people walking on the sidewalks.

One such person was a young (short) boy clad in black wearing a long red coat and white gloves, his long blonde hair was in a braid and he was walking down the street towards Central Command with his companion, a giant seven foot gunmetal grey suit of armor that unknown to many was actually just and empty shell with a soul attached to it.

"I can't believe our train was delayed, now on top of not having any information on the Philosopher's stone we're late, which means more derogatory remarks from the Colonel, this is turning out to be a bad day Al." The young boy said with a sigh as he continued to reluctantly walk toward Central Command knowing what was coming when he saw Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Will it really be that bad Ed, or are you exaggerating again brother?" Al asked as he looked at his older brother who he towered over.

"I'm not exaggerating Al, I don't know why Mustang always makes fun of me, I bet he's jealous, that's it." Ed said, he stopped suddenly and looked around when he didn't hear Al's foot steps next to him, he had disappeared. Ed sighed as he back tacked. _'Alphonse, why are you always wondering off?'_ he thought to himself as he looked down an alley and saw Al kneeling down next to something that was hidden behind him and a dumpster.

"Brother! Come quick!" Al said as he turned around to look at Ed sounding panicky.

"Al, it's not another stray cat is it?" Ed asked as he started to walk over to where Al was. _'It better not be another stray, we don't have time for this.'_ He thought with a sigh.

"It's not a cat brother!" Al said as he heard Ed sigh knowing what he was thinking from that sigh. When Ed finally reached Al and looked down expecting to see a cat he was surprised to see a barefoot young girl with jet black hair unconscious covered in mud here and there and wearing only a ragged black dress.

"WH-WHAT?! What is a girl doing lying in an alley?!" Ed exclaimed sounding surprised and a little panicky himself as he took off his coat and laid it over top of the girl to cover her up better.

"I don't know brother, but what if she's hurt, or dying?" Al asked looking at the girl with concern in his white eyes.

"Well, don't just stand there Al, pick her up! You're taking her to the hospital, while I go see Mustang." Ed said as he hit his brother on the head with his right hand knocking it off.

"Right!" Al said refastening his head before picking the girl up and walking as quickly as he could towards the hospital without jostling her around so he wouldn't injure her further.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, this was actually part of a test run on deviantart and since people liked it I decided to continue it and post it here. The chapters from here on will be longer I promise. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here's chapter two, I told you I'd make this chapter bigger for you, I hope you enjoy it. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist!**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

_'Scared... I'm scared... Where am I? Why is it so dark... Someone, please help me...'_

The young girl gasped and sat straight up in the hospital bed, she was disoriented and confused as she looked around the room which had white walls and the only things in her room other then the heart monitoring system and her IV stand was two chairs, a bedside table, a tray for meals and a door leading into a bathroom. The girl stared down at the IV in her arm and was just about to touch it when there was a knock on the room door before it was opened.

"Oh, you're finally awake. I'll get a nurse." A really tall boy in a suit of Armor said upon seeing the girl sitting up and staring at him, her head cocked to one side with a mixture of awe and confusion in her eyes, eyes that followed him as he left the room again.

"What? She's awake, that's great!" A female voice said from the hallway shortly after the large suit of armor had left the girl's room. The girl heard the armored boy's footsteps getting closer as he spoke.

"Yeah, I walked in after coming back from telling my brother what room she was in and she was sitting up and staring at me." She heard the armored boy say as followed a young woman into the room. The woman came over to her bed and looked at the bag of fluid hanging from the stand by her bed and then looked at the heart monitor screen.

"Hello young lady, I'm your nurse Claudia and I'm here to help you get better. How are you feeling?" Claudia asked with a kind, friendly smile. The girl looked from Claudia to the boy in armor and back again.

"Wh-Who is he?" The young girl asked the nurse pointing to the boy in armor with a curious child-like look on her face. Claudia followed the girl's finger to where she was pointing.

"Oh, his name is Alphonse Elric, he found you unconscious in an alley and brought you here in case you were hurt." Claudia said looking back at the young girl with a smile on her face.

"H-Hello Alphonse." The young girl managed to say shyly as she smiled at Alphonse who was standing not too far away.

"You can call me Al for short if you want to." Alphonse said with a little wave directed towards Celeste.

"Ok, I'll call you Al then." Celeste said with a smile as she waved back. She then turned back to the nurse, "Wh-Where is here?"

Oh, you're in a hospital in Central City." Claudia replied as she sat down in a chair in case the young girl had any more questions she needed answered.

"Hospital? Central City? I don't know those places..." The young girl said looking confused as she thought for a moment as if she were trying to remember something. "What am I wearing, and what this in my arm?" The girl asked as she looked from her hospital gown and ran a finger next to the place where th IV was in her arm. Claudia looked surprise at how quickly the young girl changed the subject.

"You're wearing a hospital gown, the clothes you were wearing when you came in were really ragged so we had to change them, we also had to clean the mud off of you. The thing in your arm is called an IV it's how we resupply the body with fluids, you were a little dehydrated when you were brought in." Claudia said watching how the girl looked at the IV.

"Is this your first time in a hospital?" Alphonse asked curiously as he looked at the girl, he knew about hospitals, but he was in them before with Edward.

"I think so, I don't remember ever being in one before." The girl said as she tried to think back but couldn't recall being in a hospital before.

"Oh, we forgot to ask you, what is your name?" Alphonse asked as he moved closer to the bed and sat on the floor afraid he might not fit in the chair.

"My name? It's Celeste." Celeste said looking out of the window and smiling as she saw a blue bird. "Pretty, what is that?" Alphonse followed Celeste's gaze out of the window and saw the blue bird.

"It's a blue bird, haven't you ever seen one?" Alphonse asked sounding slightly confused as he looked back at Celeste.

"No, I don't think so." Celeste said as she looked at Alphonse and smiled as she cocked her head to the side. "Al, what does your hand feel like, can I touch it?"

"Oh, uh... sure." Alphonse said walking closer and sticking out his hand which Celeste took in hers and smiled.

"It feels so nice." Celeste said as she rubbed Alphonse hand against her cheek, if Alphonse could he would've blushed.

"Oh, th-thanks." Alphonse said as he watched Celeste rub his hand up against her cheek.

"Celeste, how old are you dear, where are you from and how did you get here?" Claudia asked somewhat amused by Alphonse's situation as she couldn't help but smile slightly. Celeste stopped rubbing Alphonse's hand against her cheek and just went back to holding it as she looked deep in thought for a moment.

"I'm fifteen, but I can't remember where I'm from or how I got here... Why can't I remember?" Celeste asked looking at Claudia with a sad look in her eyes.

"I don't know sweety, but I'll go talk to the doctor and see if he can help figure it out." Claudia said with a smile as she got up and headed for the door. "Oh, another nurse will be in with some food for you soon, and Alphonse, you stay with her ok?" Claudia said looking back at Alphonse before leaving the room.

"Al, I have to go to the bathroom, can you help me up please?" Celeste said after a few minutes of holding Alphonse's hand.

"Oh, um... S-Sure." Alphonse said as he took both of Celeste's hands and helping her stand and holding onto her as they walked towards the bathroom. _'She's like a child when it takes it's very first steps.'_ Alphonse thought to himself as Celeste kept stumbling and almost falling a few times.

"Thank you Al." Celeste said with a smile after Alphonse helped her into the bathroom.

"You're welcome, make sure you hold on to that bar for support so you don't fall ok?" Alphonse said bowing slightly before leaving the bathroom and shutting the door.

After a few minutes Celeste came back out of the bathroom, she shakily walked over to the bed and got back into the bed without Alphonse's help who kept close to her just in case she started to fall, but she didn't.

"Thanks for walking behind me to catch me in case I fell." Celeste said as she got situated into the bed, covered up and looked up at Alphonse with a smile on her face.

"O-Oh, well it w-wouldn't be good if you f-fell." Alphonse said rubbing the back of his head nervously. He and Celeste looked over at the door as someone knocked on it.

"Come in." Celeste said happily as she took Alphonse's hand as a brunette nurse came into the room carrying a tray of food.

"Hello sweety, I have your lunch for you." The nurse said smiling sweetly as she sat the tray on the table and pushed it closer to Celeste so she could get to it better.

"Thank you." Celeste said smiling happily as she swung her arm which made Alphonse's arm swing because she was still holding his hand which made the nurse smile.

"Let's see what you're having for lunch shall we?" The nurse said smiling as she took the cover off. "Oh, roast beef, mashed potatoes and baby carrots with cheesecake for dessert. It looks good." The nurse said encouragingly to Celeste with a smile.

"It does look good." Celeste said in agreement as she looked at the food smiling and let go of Alphonse and reached for her fork so she could eat. The nurse smiled happily at Alphonse and Celeste before she left the room.

"Wait Celeste you have to cut it first!" Alphonse said as Celeste tried to stuff the entire chunk of roast beef into her mouth. Celeste pulled the roast beef back out of her mouth.

"Oh, you do?" Celeste said as she put the meat back down on her plate. 'She's almost as bad as brother.' Alphonse thought to himself as he cut the roast beef into smaller chunks for Celeste to eat.

"Now, you can eat it." Alphonse said as he finished cutting the meat for Celeste and handed the fork back to her.

"Thank you Al, I'm so glad you're here to tell me these things." Celeste said smiling happily before going back to eating her lunch. If Alphonse could he would've smiled.

A few minutes after Celeste was finished with her lunch and had asked Alphonse about what kind of foods you needed to cut before you ate them the nurse came back in to take the empty tray away.

"Did you finish your lunch? Oh, I see you did." The nurse said as she saw the empty plate. The nurse then put the cover back on and pushed the table out of the way.

"It was really good, Al had to cut my roast beef for me though. I didn't know you had to cut it." Celeste said as the nurse picked up the tray and started to walk towards the door.

"He did, well you are a good boy Al, and I'm glad you were here to help her." The nurse said with a smile on her face before she left the room with the tray in her arms.

"Hello again Celeste." Claudia said as she walked back into the room with a middle-aged man right behind her. "This is the doctor he will be the one taking care of you." She said gesturing to the man beside her.

"Doctor who?" Celeste asked curiously as she looked at the man beside Claudia and cocked her head curiously to the side.

"I'm Dr. Foster, and Miss Claudia here has told me you can't remember anything but your name and age. Is that right?" Dr. Foster asked as he sat in a chair next to Celeste.

"Yes sir, that's right." Celeste said taking Alphonse's hand again as the doctor checked her vital signs.

"Well, I can tell you it's amnesia, but I can't tell you want's caused it, we checked you when you came in and after we cleaned you up it didn't look like you had any injuries, did you hit your head at all?" Dr. Foster asked as he started to feel her head for any bumps he may have missed.

"Not that I can remember." Celeste said tightening her grip on Alphonse's hand slightly feeling a bit uneasy as the doctor touched her head.

"Well you don't have any bumps on your head, but amnesia can be caused by stress or a traumatic event. Unfortunately there's no way to tell which one since you can't remember." Dr. Foster said as he stopped touching Celeste's head and stood up looking thoughtful.

"Well how do I get my memories back?" Celeste asked curiously her grip on Alphonse's hand loosening now that the doctor had stopped touching her which went unnoticed by everyone except Alphonse.

"It could be temporary or it could be permanent, only time will tell." Dr. Foster said with a sigh. "Well we'll just have to reteach you everything you've forgotten and hope you'll remember in time. For now, I think you should rest." He said as he headed for the door with Claudia right behind them.

"I'm sorry you have amnesia Celeste." Alphonse said a few minutes after the doctor and the nurse had left again.

"What's amnesia Al?" Celeste asked as she looked up at him with a smile on her face still holding his hand.

"Oh, it's when you forget things that you shouldn't and can't remember them." Alphonse said as Celeste began to make their arms swing again smiling happily.

"Oh, well I'm glad I met you after this amnesia thing happened, I wouldn't want to forget you." Celeste said as she looked up at Alphonse with the biggest smile on her face which if he could have would've made him blush.

"I'm glad too Celeste." Alphonse said which seemed to make her even happier. Alphonse glance at the clock on the wall to check the time, it was now two forty-five in the afternoon and his older brother still hadn't shown up.

"Why are you looking at the clock Al?" Celeste asked curiously which made Alphonse look back at her.

"Oh, it's just my older brother hasn't shown up here yet, he should've been done with his report by now." Alphonse said as he looked back at the clock on the wall then at the door hoping Ed would burst through it complaining under his breath about the Colonel.

"You have an older brother? I can't wait to meet him! What's a report?" Celeste asked suddenly looking curious and thoughtful again.

"Oh, my brother is a state alchemist in the military, he has to give reports or tell the people in charge about our missions and stuff. The military is what protects our country from danger when bad people try to hurt us." Alphonse added as he saw the confused look on Celeste's face at the word mission.

"Oh, ok. What's an alchemist?" Celeste asked looking like a curious child learning new and exciting things.

"An alchemist is a person who studies or practices alchemy, alchemy is a science you can transmute things, but there is equivalent exchange, you can't get something from nothing, you have to give up something of equal value for something in return." Alphonse explained to an eager Celeste who hung on his every word.

"Oh, so your brother is an alchemist, are you one too Al?" Celeste asked curiously as she swung their arms back and forth.

"Yes, my brother and I are both alchemists." Alphonse said with a nod which seemed to make Celeste's smile grow.

"That's so cool, I want to stay up until your brother comes." Celeste said with a smile as Alphonse sat down on the floor.

"Well I guess it's ok, but the doctor did say you need to rest." Alphonse said as Celeste turned her head to look at Alphonse.

"I am resting aren't I?" Celeste said with a smile, it was true she was in bed and he didn't really tell her to sleep so Alphonse decided to let it go.

Two hours passed and Ed still wasn't there and Celeste was getting sleepier by the second her eye's kept closing but she kept trying to fight off the sleep so she could see Ed, but sleep won out and soon her eyes closed for good and she fell right to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three, I hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_'Stupid Mustang, first he makes me wait til he finishes reading my report, then he wants to come back to the hospital with me to see the reason why I was late. This is so annoying.'_ Edward thought to himself as he entered the hospital followed closely by Colonel Roy Mustang who caught the eye of every female nurse once he entered.

"Hello, I'm Claudia, and how may I help you?" The nurse behind the front desk said with a smile once Edward and Roy had reached it.

"I'm Edward Elric and this is Colonel Roy Mustang, my younger brother Alphonse came in here with an unconscious young girl earlier and we just wanted to come see how she was doing." Ed said politely with a friendly smile on his face as Roy just winked at Claudia.

"Oh, you mean Miss Celeste, before you see her you need to speak to her doctor, Dr. Foster. Please wait here while I go and get him." Claudia said standing up and bowing slightly before she disappeared around the corner in search of Dr. Foster.

"So Fullmetal, is this girl that you found in the alley pretty?" Roy asked nonchalantly as he leaned against the front desk.

"Wh-What?! Well, um... I guess so, but she looks only about fifteen so she's too young for you so don't even think about it!" Ed said shooting an annoyed glare at Roy. _'He's such a womanizer, he'll hit on any woman with a pulse.'_ He thought rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about me, I thought maybe you could finally get yourself a girlfriend Fullmetal." Roy said with a teasing smirk and a wink as he looked over at Ed.

"WH-WHAT?! I-I would never hit on a girl I just met, I'm not like you!" Edward said glaring at Roy his face turning slightly red as he thought of Winry, but shook his head to clear it.

"Calm down Fullmetal, I know that your heart belongs to Winry, I was only teasing." Roy said chuckling as he winked at Ed and smirked teasingly.

"WHAT?! I-It does... I don't... SHUT UP!" Ed said obviously flustered his face turning beet red as he crossed his arms and turned away from Roy not caring that some of the people in the waiting room was staring at him.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve Fullmetal?" Roy asked chuckling obviously amused and enjoying Ed's embarrassment. Ed was about to respond when Claudia came back around the corner followed by a middle-aged man that he could only assume was Dr. Foster.

"This is Dr. Foster, he will explain Celeste's condition to you." Claudia said with a smile gesturing to the man beside her once she got back to the front desk.

"Hello doctor, I'm Colonel Mustang, and this is Edward Elric The Fullmetal Alchemist, what can you tell us about Miss Celeste's condition?" Roy said in his most formal manner before anyone else could speak.

"Well, she doesn't have any visible injuries or brain damage, but it would appear that Miss Celeste has selective amnesia, she can only remember her first name and age at this point, she cannot remember where she came from or how she got here. I want to take it slow in finding out what she can and cannot remember so I don't push her too hard to remember." Dr. Foster said as he looked back and forth from Ed to Roy as he explained.

"That is very unusual, so do you think it's from stress or maybe some traumatic event she endured during her travels here?" Roy asked curiously wanting to know as much about the situation as possible.

"We're not sure yet, but it is a possibility. Unfortunately, we don't want to force her to remember something if it's too traumatic so it's best for now to see what she knows, help her relearn the things she may haven't forgotten, but we need to wait for her memories to return on their own." Dr. Foster said looking at Roy as he spoke.

"I see, poor girl. I think she'll need to be with people her own age, so I think once she gets out of the hospital Fullmetal here and his younger brother should look after her for a while, and don't worry we'll pay for her hospital bills." Roy said smirking at Ed once the doctor had turned to look at Ed.

"Yes, I think that would be a great idea as well. Mostly since she refuses to let go of your younger brother's hand and let him out of her sight for very long." Dr. Foster said with a chuckle and a smile.

"Is that really true?" Ed asked curiously mildly surprised at hearing this news.

"I've seen it with my own eyes." Claudia said with a huge amused smile on her face.

"So have I." Dr. Foster said nodding with a smile on his face as Ed looked even more surprised. "Well, now that I have told you about her condition you may visit her, she's in room 213." Dr. Foster said with a smile as he pointed down a hallway.

"Thank you Dr. Foster." Ed said with a smile as he and Roy headed down the hallway he indicated and for room 213.

Al was still sitting on the floor next to Celeste's bed holding her hand when he saw two familiar faces enter the room, one was blonde with gold eyes and the other had black hair and eyes, if he could've he would have smiled.

"Hi brother, hi Colonel." Al said as he waved at Ed and Roy from where he was sitting.

"Al, why are you sitting on the floor?" Ed asked curiously with a smile on his face once his eyes landed on Al.

"Well, I can't really move, Celeste is um... Kind of holding my hand." Al said not looking at Ed who could tell that if he were able to Al would've been blushing.

"Heh, Al have you found yourself a girlfriend?" Ed asked teasingly smirking as he walked over and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Wh-What?! N-No brother, i-it's not like that!" Al said trying not to yell too loud so he wouldn't wake up Celeste.

"Relax Al, I'm only teasing you." Ed said smirking at how Al was reacting to his teasing.

"You reacted the same way when I was teasing you earlier about Winry." Roy said smirking as he sat in the other chair next to Ed.

"Oh shut up Mustang!" Ed said glaring at Roy his smirk now fully gone from his face as Al silently thanked Roy for stepping in.

"Al?" Celeste said letting go of Al's hand as she sat up rubbing her eyes and stretching as she yawned. "Is big brother Edward here yet?" She asked sleepily as she looked over at Al.

"Yes, he's the blonde one." Al said pointing towards Ed. Celeste smiled as she turned to look at where Al was pointing.

"Who's the other guy Al?" Celeste asked curiously as she looked from Ed to Roy.

"I am Colonel Roy Mustang, I'm Fullmetal's superior officer in the Military, but you can just call me Roy." Roy said with a polite smile before either Al or Ed could speak.

"Fullmetal? Who's Fullmetal?" Celeste asked curiously with her head cocked to one side making her look like a curious child.

"Oh, that's Edward's title in the Military, he is The Fullmetal Alchemist." Roy said with a smile as he answered her question before either Ed or Al could yet again.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you both." Celeste said smiling and waving at both Ed and Roy in turn. "Hey Ed, can you come closer?" Celeste asked with a curious look on her face.

"Huh? Oh, um... Sure." Ed said as he stood up and moved closer to Celeste's bed, Celeste smiled as she immediately grabbed his right hand and held it.

"Wow! You're eyes are so pretty!" Celeste said her smile growing making Ed's cheeks turn pink.

"Oh, uh thanks." Ed said slightly embarrassed as he looked down at Celeste's hand which was holding his. _'Why did she all of a sudden take my hand? Did she do this to Al too?'_

"hmm... Your hand feels kind of weird, why does it feel different than Al's?" Celeste asked curiously bringing Ed out of his thoughts. Ed looked at Al then at Roy who nodded.

"Well my right arm isn't real, it's made of metal." Ed said with a small smile as he looked back at Celeste.

"Really? I want to see, show me!" Celeste said letting go of Ed's hand so he could show her his arm.

"Oh, ok." Ed said with a grin as he took off his right glove to show Celeste the metal hand underneath. Celeste took his hand and looked at it running her own hand made of flesh and bone over the cold metal that made up Ed's hand.

"Wow, it feels so cool. Is your whole arm metal too?" Celeste asked curiously as she placed the back of Ed's hand against her cheek closing her eyes and smiling as she nuzzled it.

"Uh yeah it is." Ed said flushing a little at having a girl rubbing her cheek against the back of his hand even if it was his automail one.

"That's so cool! So is your hand just like mine Roy?" Celeste asked curiously looking at Roy as she just went back to holding Ed's hand instead of rubbing it against her cheek.

"Yes it is." Roy said with a smile on his face seemingly amused by Ed's embarrassment as he looked over at Celeste.

"Can I see?" Celeste asked as she let go of Ed's automail hand and held her hands out for one of Roy's while Ed replaced his glove.

"Oh, well I guess so." Roy said as he stood up and walked over to Celeste with his hand held out for her to take.

_'Please don't let her make a comment about brother's height.'_ Al thought to himself as he watch Roy who towered over Ed approach her, when she didn't he was a little surprised but mostly relieved.

"Wow, it's so warm!" Celeste said as she took Roy's hand into hers and ran her fingers over the warm flesh, she smiled as she did the same thing to Roy's hand as she had to Ed's rubbed the back of it against her cheek.

"Yes, well your hand is quite warm as well." Roy said keeping his cool as a fifteen year old girl rubbed his hand against her cheek like a child.

"I know, but you know, I like Ed and Al's hands better!" Celeste said with a smile as she let go of Roy's hand and took Ed and Al's hands in her own with a smile before Ed could move away.

"You do, how come?" Al asked curiously as he gently squeezed her hand which didn't go unnoticed by Roy or Ed.

"They just have this really weird like tingling feeling to them, it's kind of cool." Celeste said smiling at Al and then at Ed. "Oh! Um... Al..." Celeste said flushing a bit.

"Yes, what is it?" Al asked curiously noticing her cheeks turning a bit pink at her words.

"I... I have to go to the bathroom again..." Celeste said as she looked up at him like a little kid would look at an older sibling.

"Oh, well let's see if you can get up by yourself this time." Al said standing up and moving out of the way so Celeste could attempt to get out of bed by herself.

"O-Ok Al." Celeste said smiling as she let go of Ed and Al's hands and uncovered herself. Celeste then slowly was able to get out of bed shakily, but by herself. "I did it!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Good job Celeste, now try walking to the bathroom." Al said happy that she was able to stand without his help this time.

"Ok!" Celeste said smiling as she turned and began to walk towards the bathroom with Al right behind her just in case she started to fall. "I made it!" Celeste said happily as she reached the bathroom door without falling and less shaky then when she got up.

"Good job, I'm proud of you." Al said, there was something about his voice that said he really meant it.

"Al, did you help her all of the other times she's had to go to the bathroom?" Ed asked curiously in a low voice once Al had reached him and Celeste had closed the door behind her.

"Well this is actually the second time she's been to the bathroom, you should've seen her the first time, it was like when a baby first learns how to walk." Al said back in a low voice with his back to the door so Celeste wouldn't overhear them.

"Really? She's learning pretty fast." Ed said slightly surprised with his back also to the door.

"I know, it's pretty cool actually." Al said happily as he and Ed turned back around as they heard the bathroom door open again and Celeste came out and walked back to her bed alone after Ed told Al to stay back to see how she would handle Al not being behind her to catch her in case she fell.

"When's dinner, I'm hungry." Celeste said with a smile as she got back into her bed by herself.

"I can go and ask if you want." Al suggested, but at that moment a nurse came in with a tray of food for her.

"Tonight's dinner is sliced turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy with a side of green beans, a fudge brownie for dessert and a glass of milk." The nurse said with a smile as she set the tray down on the table pushed it closer to Celeste and took the top off. Al couldn't help but notice the glare Ed gave the nurse at the mention of milk.

"Thank you." Celeste said with a polite smile before the nurse left. Celeste grabbed her knife and fork and cut the turkey into smaller bites like Al had shown her before.

"Very good Celeste, you remembered to cut your food before eating it." Al said as he watched her cut up her turkey before putting it in her mouth and eating it.

"Well you did tell me to." Celeste said smiling as she continued eating her dinner. "Al, what's this stuff?" She asked holding up the glass of milk once she was finished eating.

"It's called milk, it comes from cows and you drink it. It's very good for you." Al said as he looked at the glass she was holding.

"It's disgusting, don't drink it." Ed said with a sour look on his face as he glared at the glass in Celeste's hand.

"Don't listen to Ed, he just doesn't like milk. Try it, you might like it." Al said encouragingly ignoring his brother's outburst.

"Ok, I'll try it." Celeste said with a smile as she put the glass to her lips and filled her mouth with the white liquid known as milk.

"Well what do you think? Al asked curiously as he watched Celeste closely who after only a few seconds spit the milk back into the glass.

"EW! IT'S SO GROSS!" Celeste yelled as she put the glass back on the table and used a napkin to wipe at her tongue.

"I tried to tell you." Ed said slightly amused by Celeste's reaction to drink milk for what he knew was the first time to which Al just sighed.

"What do you know Fullmetal, she's kind of like you, except she's not as short." Roy said with a teasing grin on his face.

"WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN FIT INSIDE YOUR POCKET?!" Ed yelled angrily as Al held him back.

"No one said that brother!" Al said as he held a struggling Ed back so he wouldn't hit the Colonel. Everyone was surprised at what happened next, Celeste had sprang from her bed and slapped Roy across the face.

"Mr. Roy, that is very rude! You shouldn't make fun of someone for any reason!" Celeste said angrily to a shocked and confused Roy Mustang.

"C-Celeste! You shouldn't hit people!" Al said as he let go of his older brother who was trying not to smile.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I don't know why I got so mad." Celeste said her face turning bright red as she bow apologetically.

"Th-That's alright Celeste." Roy said still slightly shocked as he rubbed his now throbbing cheek. _'Jeez, that really stings, she sure is stronger than she looks I'll give her that much.'_ He thought his cheek burning.

"Here!" Celeste said placing the still cold glass of milk on Roy's cheek as she noticed he was rubbing it. "I really am sorry." She said again bowing her head slightly.

"I said it was fine, you're right I shouldn't make fun of Ed." Roy said smiling reassuringly at Celeste. 'At least not in front of you.' He added in his head.

A few hours later after the nurse had taken away Celeste's tray and brought Roy some ice for his cheek that was still burning, Roy had announced that it was time for him to get back to the office and time for Ed and Al to get their hotel room.

"I don't want you to go, can't you two stay here with me?" Celeste said tears in her eyes as she held on to Ed and Al's hands not wanting them to leave.

"Don't worry Celeste, I promise we'll be back in the morning to visit you, won't we Ed?" Al said squeezing Celeste's hand gently as he looked from her tear filled eyes over at his brother.

"Yes, we will, we both promise." Ed said smiling at Celeste reassuringly squeezing her other hand just as gently.

"Ok, if you both promise. If you're not to busy will you come visit too Roy?" Celeste asked looking over at Roy as a few tears overflowed and slide down her face which Roy for some reason couldn't refuse.

"Sure, I'll make the time." Roy said smiling at her as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yay! Oh, if it's not too much trouble maybe you can bring more people for me to meet too!" Celeste said happily as she looked up at Roy.

"We'll see, but I can't promise anything." Roy said as he ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Just try your best ok Roy?" Celeste said smiling and making Ed and Al's arms swing with hers.

"I will, don't worry." Roy said reassuringly as he kissed the top of her head, he didn't know why, she just seemed to bring out the older brother side in him which Ed and Al were surprised to see.

After letting go of Ed and Al's hands and saying good night one last time, Ed, Al and Roy left and Celeste laid down to go to sleep excited about maybe getting to see new people tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, by the way, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! ^_^**


End file.
